


Perfection

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 363: Perfect.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 363: Perfect.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perfection

~

“Ready?” 

Neville, eyes closed, exhales as his jaw’s gently cupped, as a calloused thumb brushes his lower lip. He nods. The hand’s removed. 

When something larger nudges his lips, Neville opens up, moaning as that thick cock thrusts into his mouth. “You’re perfect.” 

Neville tries to breathe, tries to relax the back of his throat. 

“You’re doing great, love.”

Neville’s heart swells at the praise. His aching jaw no longer matters. All he cares about his giving pleasure. He sucks, he swallows, he hums, and is rewarded.

“You really are perfect,” Kingsley whispers afterwards. 

Neville simply smiles and curls closer. 

~


End file.
